The Emperor of Mankind
Powers and Stats Name: The Immortal God Emperor of Mankind (original/true name unknown) Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Classification: Human/"God"/Psyker, gestalt psychic reincarnation Age: Approximately 48,000 years old Tier: 4-A to 3-C, much higher in the Warp Destructive Capacity: Star system level+ at least (telepathic and energy attacks are equivalent to being "focused as a laser and more destructive than a supernova" and this was performed when he was in a near death state), potentially multi star system level+ (imprisoned Void Dragon, the arguably most powerful among 4 C'tan in the Milky Way Galaxy under the Mars after beating it in a fight) Range: Several meters melee range, many dozen kilometers with ranged attacks, Galactic+ with the Astronomican (cross/multi dimensional with psychic and astral abilities) Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (far faster than his Primarchs, who are easily in the quadruple digits mach range), Massively FTL+ reactions/close combat speed (fought the C'Tan Void Dragon on equal footing and punched it from Earth straight to Mars) Lifting Strength: Class T+, should be massively higher (can toss giant metallic space aliens across planets/from Earth to Mars) Striking Power: Class XKJ+ (can punch apart planets easily, blows that were traded with Horus were violently effecting the moon sized starship they were fighting in) Durability: Star to star system level+ (fought and defeat Void Dragon, the arguably the most powerful among 4 C'tan has appeared in the Milky Way Galaxy so far and endurance attacks from Horus although he got 4 Chaos Gods back up. Should also be capable of generating similar levels of energy to his attacks with his shields) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Standard Equipment: Highly customized and augmented Terminator armor, customized personal Bolter gun, power blade, and flame sword (Pre-Horus Heresy) Intelligence: A massive genius on the scale of technical, mechanical, in general basically everything such as genetics and biotechnology that allowed him to research, design and develop the Primarchs, Custodians, and Astartes, and make each such incredibly powerful and durable warriors; nearly undid the influence and power of the Immaterium/Warp and its Patron Gods of the Chaos Pantheon with his intelligence leading to great devices, developed the Astronomican; lead thousand upon thousands of fleets, flotillas, armies, and armadas across most of the galaxy in a period of just over two hundred years; is a master strategist and tactician of the highest order and supremely qualified diplomat and leader in all things considered; a super genius and charismatic man if there ever was one Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, time manipulation, empathic and telepathic abilities, precognition (long and short range variations of it), clairvoyance, technopathy, telekinesis, psychometry, matter manipulation and transmutation, elemental manipulation, energy manipulation, reality warping (created a miniature Dyson sphere), psychic blasts and shields, astral projections, illusion creation, soul manipulation, immortality (type 1 and 3), regeneration (low-mid) vastly enhanced and augmented senses and perceptions, able to manipulate the Warp Weaknesses: Faced with dealing with close friends or "sons" makes him not use his full power outright unless absolutely necessary, Golden Throne's life support system is begin to fail as it will be a matter of time before he die if there is no solution and if that happened, his soul and spirit will get torn apart and forever trapped in the Warp (pretty much ignored since nobody uses Post Heresy Emprah in a vs threads) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Warp Storm:' By disrupting the Warp dimension, he can create devastating Warp Storms capable of turning space itself into chaotic turbulence and destroying star systems and more. Other: These stats are for the Emperor in his prime during the Great Crusade. Before he got crippled and barely kept alive by the Golden Throne. Note: The Warp storm named "Storm of the Emperor's Wrath" is not yet proven conclusively to be the Emperor's i.e. a massive multi star system encompassing psychic/warp storm after the Heresy (post 31st century) is likened to be the Corpse's God's power, but this is the claim of the clergy of the Imperial Church, thus it's not conclusive if he actually did it. Victories: Kaguya and Yhwach (Naruto, Bleach) Superman (DC Comics) Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Psychics Category:Swordsmen Category:Royalty Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Transcendent Beings